Butt Demon
by suppup17
Summary: PG 13 just in case... Inuyasha is waking up in the middlie of the night and something is always wrong. What could it be?


Inuyasha woke from a hurtful dream. Literally. His butt hurt! He didn't fall on it and he was still in bed. He looked around and smelled the air for a clue. It felt worse then his mother spanking him when he was younger. It hurt inside.

_What the hell?_ Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. _The air smells sweet…I'm alone…_

He looked around as he tried to figure out what made his butt hurt. His sensitive ears picked up something and he looked out his door to see Kirara walking slowly down the hall. _Oh…Its just her…_With that, he went back to sleep.

The next night he had a similar dream and again he woke to his ass hurting. He couldn't figure it out! Why was his ass hurting in the middle of the night and why was he waking up?

"Inuyasha," a sweet voice asked.

Inuyasha turned his head and didn't get up. A beautiful face hovered over him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Kagome, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

Kagome nodded her head. "Okay."

That morning though he mentioned to his friends.

"Hey guys," he yawned as he sat down to breakfast. "Do your guys' ass hurt?"

Everyone shook their heads and looked as Inuyasha curiously.

"Then what the hell?" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo sat in Kagome's lap as she stoked his furry head. He seemed quite content. This bothered Inuyasha a little.

"How did you know that I was awake last night, Kagome," Inuyasha asked quietly.

"I didn't," Kagome simply said.

"Why were you in my room," Inuyasha asked again.

"I wasn't…" Kagome said slowly. She had that look on that said she thought he was crazy.

Inuyasha dropped the subject before anyone thought he was crazy and went on with the day. Once he got moving, it didn't hurt anymore.

That night he woke once again with his bottom in even more pain. He couldn't understand this! He could never remember his dream and his ass would hurt every night! It was driving him wild!

His ears picked up another person moving again and he sprang up and walked out his doorway.

"Inuyasha," A sweet voice soothed. It wasn't Kagome's voice though.

"Sango?"

"Inuyasha," Sango soothed. "You and I were meant for one another. I need you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha gulped and backed up into a wall. "I'm not your type."

"I know my type, and you are." Sango grabbed him and leaned into him. All he needed now was Kagome to come in and see him. That's all he needed.

"Look," Inuyasha was sweating. He really didn't like Sango this much! "I'm not like you! You like Miroku!"

"But he's a jerk."

Inuyasha chuckled. "How bout we…Uh…finish this tomorrow?" He smiled and rubbed his butt. "I'm not in the mood."

"Whatever…" Sango giggled. "I'll be ready whenever you are."

Inuyasha watched her go down the hall and past her and Miroku's room. This was now very confusing. Instead he went to bed and dropped it.

That morning though, he brought up his ass again.

"We don't want to hear about your ass," Miroku and Kagome insisted. "That's just disgusting."

"Ask Sango," Inuyasha insisted. "She was there!"

"Huh," Sango asked.

"You came into my room last night." Inuyasha scratched behind his silver ear. "Didn't you?"

Sango shook her head.

"Must've been a dream," Miroku laughed.

"Hope it wasn't a dirty dream," Kagome glared.

Inuyasha shook his head and hands in front of him. "No, no! None of that!"

Shippo laughed. "I bet it was!"

Inuyasha growled at him. Shippo though didn't feel threatened though because Kagome had a good hold on him. "Whatever." Inuyasha growled as he left.

That day tired him out and a good nights sleep is exactly what he wanted. He drifted off and woke up like he usually did with his bottom in serous pain.

"What the hell?" He growled as he looked around. He looked out his door and saw Miroku walking peacefully into Kagome's room. He raised an eyebrow and tip-toed down the hall. He poked his head in and saw Miroku looking back at him. "What are you up to, Monk?"

"Just thought I heard something…" He whispered.

Inuyasha sensed something though. Something about Miroku wasn't right. Inuyasha though also wasn't in the condition to analyze anything. Instead he growled lowly and looked closely at Kagome to see that she was tucked in and safe. He even took the pride in going over to her and looking closely. Miroku coughed to get his attention. He smiled before coming out. Inuyasha then nodded a good-night to Miroku and going off to his own bed. He must have been dreaming everything else. This was defiantly real. He smelled Kagome and was sure it was all real!

"Wait," he whispered to himself. "I didn't get a good whiff of Miroku…He didn't even have a particular smell…" He scratched his head. "He smelt familiar in a way."

He jumped up, rubbing his butt softly as he crept down the hallway. He slowly entered Miroku's room and sniffed him quietly. His muscles ready to react if any sudden movement took place. He was going to get to the bottom of this so his bottom could rest and be in less pain.

_He smells the same as always…_Inuyasha thought. _Perverted._

He walked quietly back to Kagome's room and looked around. _What if it's a butt demon and had picked you as a host? _Inuyasha thought horridly. _That would suck!_

_No,_ His demon side reminded him. _You'd smell that bastard before he even got in ya!_

_Then what's screwing with me?_

He entered Kagome and Sango's room and looked around, smelling for that smell from earlier. Nothing. He couldn't find even the slightest sent…not till he came to Kagome again. He looked around her and only found a fait sent from her midsection where Shippo was under the covers. That didn't make sense since Shippo was there all night. Or was he? His dumb fox magic was tricky.

_My gods Inuyasha! He's not that smart!_ Inuyasha laughed inside. _He's just a kid!_

Inuyasha reached in the covers and grabbed hold of the kit.

"I didn't do anything!" Shippo screamed.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," He said in a small voice. If he had a tail, it'd be under his sore bottom at the looks of her. He put Shippo back and left. Shippo wasn't worth that 'sit'.

That morning, Kagome had it with Inuyasha.

"You just don't come charging in a room and looking around!"

"Something was up! My damn ass hurts and I would like to be informed of the creature I have to avoid during the day!"

Shippo sat comfortably on Miroku's shoulder watching the two yell. He had a smirk face on and raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's comments. "I told you I'd make him hurt one day…" Shippo whispered to himself.

Inuyasha heard it but didn't look at the kit.

Miroku heard it and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing!" Shippo laughed. "Nothing."


End file.
